Shades: Chocolate Violets
by AsceOfSpades
Summary: Naomi hates the Uchiha clan. After all, she believes them to be heartless and cruel murderers. She's never truly known how it feels to have a family, and the one time she did, they were all murdered. She's on a mission to find the body of her best friend, Rifu. Imagine her shock when Rifu show's up completely fine at the Chunin exams.


**AN: The anime Naruto has two sides, heartbreakingly traumatic and childishly funn. I want this fic to mirror that. If you like it, let me know. Enjoy, everyone!**

I slammed open the door of my apartment and ran out of the building. Today was the day I became a Genin!...and I was gonna be late. I growled at myself mentally. _Stupid Naruto. Why do you take so long to eat ramen? I don't even like ramen! Stupid Iruka, it was your stupid idea._ I grinned at the thoughts of my idiotic best friend. I hope he wasn't still sleeping. _Who're you kidding, of course he's still sleeping. Now hurry up; don't make Iruka-sensei mad!_ I mentally shivered, skidding to a stop in front of the Academy. I hoped I looked presentable. Glancing down, I looked over my outfit. A dark green tank-top, khaki short-shorts, my favorite violet-colored leather jacket, black knee-high combat boots, brown shuriken holder, and my rockin' pair of black finger-less gloves, all check. Good, I wanted to impress my senseis. _Even though I can beat them into the ground within seconds. *GASP* Stop those violent thoughts! Nuh-uh, it's the truth._ Suddenly I was in front of the door. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and twisted the handle.

Almost everyone was there. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, even Naruto. I was last, so quickly grabbed my seat next to Naruto and waited for Iruka to begin.

"For your final exam, you must each generate a doppelganger." Finally. I've been waiting for this forever! "Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door." I looked around; a lot of people seemed nervous. It's not like it's hard. _Maybe not for you... Shut up!_ I saw Naruto panicking out of the corner of my eye. It was his worst jutsu; I gave him credit for not passing out.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll do fine." I said, tapping his shoulder. I don't think he heard me. He continued to grasp his blonde hair in fear. I waited for my name and stepped forward into the room. I prepared myself, closing my eyes.

"Clone Jutsu!" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes and saw 10 clones around me. I smirked and looked at Iruka. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"You pass." I smirked wider. Bounding forward, I grabbed the headband. I bent over and grabbed Iruka in a hug.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei." I loved Iruka like a father, since I...I didn't have one. I wrapped the headband around my head and bounded out of the room. I took a seat next to Naruto, who glanced at my headband and gulped. I gave him a reassuring one-armed hug, and he smiled faintly. I heard his name and watched as he got up and left. As soon as he did, people started laughing, saying he would never be a ninja. I even heard Uchiha.

"He's a pathetic excuse for a ninja. Honestly, they should just kick him out. He's worthless." I stood up, shaking in anger. I stomped over to him, clenching my fists in anger.

"Say it again Uchiha. I'll plant your face into the ground. It would be an honor." I growled at him. He actually looked a little scared. I _have_ done it before. He opened his mouth so I punched him, not too hard, but enough to hurt like hell in the morning. I am good in taijutsu after. He fell to the floor groaning, his groupies surrounding him. Naruto walked over and grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I noticed he didn't have a headband.

"Oh god, Naruto, you-you didn't...fail, did you?" He nodded and teared up a little. Before I could say anything, Iruka came in.

"Everyone has taken the exam. Please leave the Academy." Naruto got ahead of me as I was pushed back by the crowd. As soon as I was out, I looked for him. He was sitting on a swing, watching all the happy Genins. I went over to him. I didn't say anything, instead sitting with my back against the tree that the swing hung from. I heard some civilians talking about him.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who-?" It was a girl's snobbish voice.

"Yeah that's him. The only one who failed, but who's the girl?" A younger sounding voice replied.

"I'm not sure about her, but it serves him right." Snob said.

"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi...?!" Young Witch replied coldly. I saw Naruto pull on his goggles.

"I mean, think about what he is"

"Don't even go there." Snobby exclaimed. I heard a thump and saw that Naruto had disappeared so fast that it stirred wind. I coughed, jumping up. I searched wildly for him until my gaze landed on the Hokage and Iruka. I narrowed my eyes. Something was happening that I wasn't aware of.

I sat in my apartment, waiting for Naruto's nightly check-up. He claims he wants to make sure I'm okay. I think he wants to make sure I won't leave. Hours go by while I sit there, I even started to get worried, when I finally hear a knock. I rush to open the door and see Naruto with Iruka behind him. Iruka seems to be very injured, multiple gashes through his Jounin jacket, and Naruto has a headband. I gasp.

"You...you passed!?" I tear up a little and hug him tightly. "Congrats. I know how much you wanted this." I hear some sniffles and pull back to see him practically bawling. I smile and look towards Iruka. "Now...what the hell happened!?" I question fiercely. Iruka sighed.

"Over ramen?" I sigh, but nod. Kami, I'm seriously over ramen.

Iruka finished telling me everything that happened that night. I gaped, staring from him to Naruto, who was happily slurping ramen.

"Wait a minute. He knows? Was it bad? Why didn't you come get me?" Iruka sighed good-naturedly.

"Yes he knows. It was really bad at first, but he calmed down. I didn't get you because you're inexperienced." I pouted and glared a bit before turning to Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-kun?" He looked up, surprised. "I want you to know that I befriended you even with the Kyuubi. Plus, I'm sorry. I know it was hard on you. Finally, I kept this from you like everyone else, but I'm an orphan because my mother died in childbirth and my father in the attack, but-" He opened his mouth so I held up a hand, "I do not think you responsible for this, nor do I harbor a grudge. I will stay by your side forever, with or without Kyuubi." He teared up so I wrapped him in a hug. We stayed like that until we heard a sniffle behind us. I pulled back to see Iruka crying. He looked away, brushing away the evidence.

"Alright. Let's-let's go. Don't want to be late for your ninja ID photos tomorrow! Bye!" He left promptly. I stared at the table.

"Did he just leave two orphans to pay for 15 bowls of ramen?"

I woke the next morning and skipped to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I dressed in the same outfit and slipped on my gloves. I surveyed the room, grabbed an apple, and left. I needed to take that picture for my ninja id.

I arrived at the photographer who grunted at me. Shrugging, I walked over to the marked area. I smiled softly.

"Say cheese." Click! I thanked him and walked on. I made it to the Hokage's office, who approved my picture, going so far as to say I looked nice. I thanked him and walked through town, wondering what Naruto was doing. I stumbled upon the seemingly empty training grounds, and since I had my ninja equipment, I decided to train. I pushed myself, working mainly on chakra control. I was flawless in that, though, and soon left the grounds to rest at home. What I didn't know was someone had seen the whole thing.

I woke up and jumped in the shower. Afterwards, I dragged the brush through my unruly dark brown hair. My violet eyes glared sleepily at every knot. I brushed my teeth and wrapped my Konoha headband around my head. I threw on the same outfit I had on every day, adjusted my gloves, and grabbed some ramen to eat. _I seriously HATE ramen._

I sat next to Naruto waiting for everyone to show up.

"NARUTO! What are you doing here? Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!" Shikamaru explained. I glared at him and he flinched. _Tch. Idiot. Oh, shut up. Naruto, don't say anything stupid..._

"What?! Can't you see the headband?!"

"Hmph."

"Excuse me, may I pass?" Their idiotic arguing was stopped by Haruno Sakura, one of the prettiest girls in the class. Good too, 'cause I was seconds away from bashing their heads in. Naruto turns and I practically hear him think _Sakura..._ I growl quietly. _I hate that girl. She stole my Naru-kun! Gahh! I mean, she's great, gets Naruto off my hands..._ He blushed some more and I saw Sakura look at Sasuke lovingly.

"Naruto, move it! I'm trying to get around you!" She shoved him and he bumped into me, sending me flying. I stood up, picking up Naruto, not bothering to listen to their conversation. Several girls flocked to the area. I grabbed Sakura, shoved her into the aisle, then Naruto, and then I sat.

"Now SHUT UP!" I roared. The girls paled and ran. Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and glared at him. I rolled my eyes then closed them, laying my head on the table (Iruka, you seriously have to stop taking us out for ramen) when I heard "EWW!" I looked over and saw them locking lips. I gaped, then turned and gagged at the floor. Recovered, I looked at Naruto and pulled him into his seat, glaring coldly at Sakura when she tried to hit him. Iruka started his speech.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three, and in one case, four-man cells. Each will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." I knew everyone felt differently about the cells, but I didn't care. I got along well with everyone (When they aren't pissing me off...), except the Uchiha and Sakura.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal. I will now announce the squads. Squad 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Todonomi Naomi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Next, Squad 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Now Squad 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji." Sasuke...No! I'll kill him! Kill him for what he did!

"Iruka-sensei! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself...with that loser?!"

"I second that!" I yelled.

"...Of the twenty-eight of you, Sasuke has the second best grades, Naruto. Naomi came in first. You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths...THAT'S why you ended up together." Sasuke and Naruto started fighting, so I got up quickly and made my way to Iruka-sensei, who was glancing at them warily.

"Okay, best with worst, I get it. So why am I in the group? I refuse to work with Uchiha's, especially after...after what he did to my family. So please Iruka-sensei, please change my group!" He looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Naomi, you know I can't. Besides, you may like it, and you have your best friend with you. So just give it a try." I gave him a look, but he just turned to the rest of the class. "OK, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!" As everyone rushed outside, I glanced feebly at Iruka, casting my eyes downward quickly.

"Ramen?" I asked feebly. He smiled slightly and nodded. The walk to Ichiraku's was dead silent. I ordered a bowl of ramen and sat down, eating quietly. Iruka broke the silence.

"Why do you hate the Uchihas' so much?" I glanced at him with intense sadness in my eyes and then stared deeply into my bowl. He quickly began to talk. "Oh, y-you don't have to-" I held up a hand.

"I will. You deserve to know." I pushed my bowl away. "So you know that I'm an orphan. My mother died in childbirth and my father in the destruction of Konoha. I was adopted by the Tsuris', a kind family that had a daughter my age, Rifu. I grew very close to them and thought of them as my real family. A month before I turned 5, I was out at the Market. When I got back-" I sucked in a deep breath and blinked to stop the tears, "when I got back, they were all dead. I saw my foster parents dead, my mother holding her dead newborn baby. My father was holding a sword and was lying next to my mother. My grandparents were in their beds, quietly murdered as they slept, but Rifu's body was never found. I was told an official from the Uchiha clan had come to kill them while I was gone. So I vowed to become a ninja and avenge my family." The tears were pouring down my face and when I finished the story I collapsed into Iruka's arms. He was the fourth father-figure I'd had, and I was glad for it.

After a while, the tears slowed. "Thank you." I whispered brokenly to Iruka. He nodded sadly.

"Promise me you won't try to kill Sasuke." He was half serious. I pulled out of the hug and crossed my fingers behind my back and said "I promise".

I looked at the time. "Oh crap, I have to go. Thank you for lunch Iruka-sensei!" I waved as I ran to the Academy. I couldn't wait to meet my new sensei!

Naruto was looking outside for at least the fourth time. I groaned and thought _sit the hell down and shut the hell up_. He may be my best friend but he's seriously annoying. Even if he was looking outside for our sensei.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" Naruto exclaimed. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei has gone!"

"We know okay!? So shut the hell up!" I retorted, burying my face in my arms.

"Hey! What are you up to, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled, making me lift my head wearily. Naruto was being an idiot and putting an eraser over the door to fall on the sensei. _Baka._ The worst part was I knew that I would have to stop him 'cause he only ever listened to me.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!"Naruto jumped from the stool.

"I would take it down Naruto..." I stood, standing and striding over to the wall next to the door, leaning against it with one foot up and my arms crossed.

"I want no part in any of this, you got it?" Sakura threatened.

"No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke exclaimed softly.

"Yeah Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto!"

"I agree..." I grumbled. The door opened and the eraser found its victim. I recognized who it was. "Ka-Kakashi?! I-I haven't seen you..." I was shocked, tears running down my face as I smiled happily. I threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly so he wouldn't disappear on me again. I glanced up at his face and saw his smile through his face mask. His headband was, as usual, over his left eye. I was one of the few who had seen his face beneath the mask.

"HAHAHAHA GOTCHA! GOOD ONE!" Naruto being stupid...again. He ruined the moment and I pulled away, wiping away my tears. Kakashi was my tutor back when I was with the Tsuris'. He was also my best friend. I hadn't seen him since the day they were killed.

"I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura pleaded. I rolled my eyes, still grinning. Pathetic. Sasuke looked from Kakashi-sensei (a look of suspicion and distrust) to me (still distrustful but also curious).

"They-they did get you good, Kashi-kun!" I grinned at my old nickname for him. He ignored that and picked up the eraser.

"Hmm, how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...I hate you all, aside from Naomi. In fact, she's probably the best out of all of you combined." They visibly deflated while I grinned happily once more. I was euphoric to say the least.

We followed him outside to the roof, which was covered in all sorts of nature, and sat on the ground across from him, as he was leaning on the railing.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi stated.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"...You know. The usual. Your favorite thing...What you hate the most...Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Help us out here, sensei. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto said. I was surprised. For once, Naruto had a good idea.

"That's right...After all, you're a complete stranger to us...a mystery." Sakura added. I scoffed; I knew more about the man than he himself did.

"Oh...me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...but anyway, I have lots of hobbies..." I scoffed again. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Something wrong with what I said?"

"Yes, a lot of things. Let's see, your likes would be the-" He covered my mouth.

"Okay, they don't need to know that Mi-I mean Naomi. Now, you can go first." I tapped my chin.

"Alright! I'm Todonomi Naomi, or Mi-Mi. I like protecting my friends, fighting, and my gloves. You touch my gloves when I'm not wearing them, I break your arms, or arm if you're lucky. I hate the Uchiha clan, people touching me, and people looking at my chest. My dreams are to someday become a legendary Sannin and to find a certain someone's dead body, and my hobbies are painting and beating people up. That's about it." Kakashi muttered something that sounded like "hasn't changed" so I threw a shuriken at his face, which he couldn't catch so he dodged, and then he glared half-heartedly at me.

"OK, you on the right, you're next."

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen and hanging out with Mi-Mi-chan! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me and Mi-Mi to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day...be a better shinobi than the Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are...pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'...that's just a word...but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn...to kill." I twitched in anger. _I'll never let you restore your clan, because I'll kill you before you can! So you won't be killing anyone!_

"And finally...the young lady." I pouted; what did that make me?

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is...Uh...Let's move on to my dream...I hate NARUTO! My hobbies are..." Naruto was shocked, Sasuke was impassive, and I was upset with the look on Kashi-sensei's face, because it was his _are you serious_ face mixed with a bit of his _I hate my life_ face.

"Enough. I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"SURVIVAL TEST! YAY!" I exclaimed, fist in the air.

"Yes, sensei! What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto asked, excited.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Kakashi explained.

"What is it? What?" _Naruto, too much excitement!_

"Survival exercises." I put my fist in the air again. _YESSSSSS! I KNEW it! I hope I don't hurt him like I did last time..._

"Survival exercises?" Naruto seemed disappointed.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" Sakura said.

"But you'll have to survive...against me. It won't be your typical practice."

"Well, then, uh, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto stuttered. Kakashi started laughing creepily.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't do that. It's creepy." I shivered a bit. I've heard that laugh plenty of times before, and it never got less scary.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura muttered.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that...if I told you, you'd chicken out...though Naomi might like the...challenge." He answered.

"Chicken out...? Why?!" Naruto mumbled.

"C'mon, we can take it!" I was seriously getting impatient.

"Of the 28 members of your graduating class, only 10 will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure. Hahaha! See? You're chickening out already! Except...well, look at Naomi and take a leaf from her book." I was bouncing up and down, extremely excited. "Oh course, the chance that she'll fail is 10%, so she has no worries."

"THAT SUCKS! We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." He sounded so calm; I wanted to know how to do that.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before-hand...unless you enjoy throwing up. The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it...and don't be late!" With that, he was gone.

"Mi-Mi, how do you know sensei?" Naruto asked, turning to me.

"He was a good friend of the family who adopted me and one of the reasons I became a ninja. He trained me secretly since I could walk. I know almost every single trick he knows." I didn't know Sasuke and Sakura were listening too.

"Tell us everything, Naomi! We have to know!" Sakura pleaded.

"Too bad." With that, I grabbed Naruto and ran. I told him that he should eat breakfast and wake up at 7:00 A.M. Kakashi was always late. With that he disappeared, claiming that he would be back later tonight. He never showed.


End file.
